Rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion), lithium metal, lithium-sulfur, and Li metal-air batteries are considered promising power sources for electric vehicle (EV), hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and portable electronic devices, such as lap-top computers and mobile phones. Lithium as a metal element has the highest lithium storage capacity (3,861 mAh/g) compared to any other metal or metal-intercalated compound as an anode active material (except Li4.4Si, which has a specific capacity of 4,200 mAh/g). Hence, in general, Li metal batteries (having a lithium metal anode) have a significantly higher energy density than conventional lithium-ion batteries (having a graphite anode).
Historically, rechargeable lithium metal batteries were produced using non-lithiated compounds having relatively high specific capacities, such as TiS2, MoS2, MnO2, CoO2, and V2O5, as the cathode active materials, which were coupled with a lithium metal anode. When the battery was discharged, lithium ions were transferred from the lithium metal anode to the cathode through the electrolyte and the cathode became lithiated. Unfortunately, upon repeated charges and discharges, the lithium metal resulted in the formation of dendrites at the anode that ultimately caused internal shorting, thermal runaway, and explosion. As a result of a series of accidents associated with this problem, the production of these types of secondary batteries was stopped in the early 1990's giving ways to lithium-ion batteries.
Even now, cycling stability and safety concerns remain the primary factors preventing the further commercialization of Li metal batteries (e.g. Lithium-sulfur and Lithium-transition metal oxide cells) for EV, HEV, and microelectronic device applications. Again, cycling stability and safety issues of lithium metal rechargeable batteries are primarily related to the high tendency for Li metal to form dendrite structures during repeated charge-discharge cycles or overcharges, leading to internal electrical shorting and thermal runaway. This thermal runaway or even explosion is caused by the organic liquid solvents used in the electrolyte (e.g. carbonate and ether families of solvents), which are unfortunately highly volatile and flammable.
Many attempts have been made to address the dendrite and thermal runaway issues. However, despite these earlier efforts, no rechargeable Li metal batteries have succeeded in the market place. This is likely due to the notion that these prior art approaches still have major deficiencies. For instance, in several cases, the anode or electrolyte structures designed for prevention of dendrites are too complex. In others, the materials are too costly or the processes for making these materials are too laborious or difficult. Most critically, in most of the lithium metal cells and lithium-ion cells, the electrolyte solvents are flammable. An urgent need exists for a simpler, more cost-effective, and easier to implement approach to preventing Li metal dendrite-induced internal short circuit and thermal runaway problems in Li metal batteries.
Parallel to these efforts and prompted by the aforementioned concerns over the safety of earlier lithium metal secondary batteries led to the development of lithium-ion secondary batteries, in which pure lithium metal sheet or film was replaced by carbonaceous materials (e.g. natural graphite particles) as the anode active material. The carbonaceous material absorbs lithium (through intercalation of lithium ions or atoms between graphene planes, for instance) and desorbs lithium ions during the re-charge and discharge phases, respectively, of the lithium-ion battery operation. The carbonaceous material may comprise primarily graphite that can be intercalated with lithium and the resulting graphite intercalation compound may be expressed as LixC6, where x is typically less than 1.
Although lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries are promising energy storage devices for electric drive vehicles, state-of-the-art Li-ion batteries have yet to meet the cost, safety, and performance targets. Li-ion cells typically use a lithium transition-metal oxide or phosphate as a positive electrode (cathode) that de/re-intercalates Li+ at a high potential with respect to the carbon negative electrode (anode). The specific capacity of lithium transition-metal oxide or phosphate based cathode active material is typically in the range of 140-170 mAh/g. As a result, the specific energy of commercially available Li-ion cells is typically in the range of 120-220 Wh/kg, most typically 150-200 Wh/kg. These specific energy values are two to three times lower than what would be required for battery-powered electric vehicles to be widely accepted.
Furthermore, the same flammable solvents previously used for lithium metal secondary batteries are also used in most of the lithium-ion batteries. Despite the notion that there is significantly reduced propensity of forming dendrites in a lithium-ion cell (relative to a lithium metal cell), the lithium-ion cell has its own intrinsic safety issue. For instance, the transition metal elements in the lithium metal oxide cathode are highly active catalysts that can promote and accelerate the decomposition of organic solvents, causing thermal runaway or explosion initiation to occur at a relatively low electrolyte temperature (e.g. <200° C., as opposed to normally 400° C. without the catalytic effect).
Ionic liquids (ILs) are a new class of purely ionic, salt-like materials that are liquid at unusually low temperatures. The official definition of ILs uses the boiling point of water as a point of reference: “Ionic liquids are ionic compounds which are liquid below 100° C.”. A particularly useful and scientifically interesting class of ILs is the room temperature ionic liquid (RTIL), which refers to the salts that are liquid at room temperature or below. RTILs are also referred to as organic liquid salts or organic molten salts. An accepted definition of an RTIL is any salt that has a melting temperature lower than ambient temperature.
Although ILs were suggested as a potential electrolyte for rechargeable lithium batteries due to their non-flammability, conventional ionic liquid compositions have not exhibited satisfactory performance when used as an electrolyte likely due to several inherent drawbacks: (a) ILs have relatively high viscosity at room or lower temperatures; thus being considered as not amenable to lithium ion transport; (b) For Li—S cell uses, ILs are capable of dissolving lithium polysulfides at the cathode and allowing the dissolved species to migrate to the anode (i.e., the shuttle effect remains severe); and (c) For lithium metal secondary cells, most of the ILs strongly react with lithium metal at the anode, continuing to consume Li and deplete the electrolyte itself during repeated charges and discharges. These factors lead to relatively poor specific capacity (particularly under high current or high charge/discharge rate conditions, hence lower power density), low specific energy density, rapid capacity decay and poor cycle life. Furthermore, ILs remain extremely expensive. Consequently, as of today, no commercially available lithium battery makes use of an ionic liquid as the primary electrolyte component.
With the rapid development of hybrid (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), and all-battery electric vehicles (EV), there is an urgent need for anode and cathode materials and electrolytes that provide a rechargeable battery with a significantly higher specific energy, higher energy density, higher rate capability, long cycle life, and safety. One of the most promising energy storage devices is the lithium-sulfur (Li—S) cell since the theoretical capacity of Li is 3,861 mAh/g and that of S is 1,675 mAh/g. In its simplest form, a Li—S cell consists of elemental sulfur as the positive electrode and lithium as the negative electrode. The lithium-sulfur cell operates with a redox couple, described by the reaction S8+16Li8Li2S that lies near 2.2 V with respect to Li−/Lio. This electrochemical potential is approximately ⅔ of that exhibited by conventional positive electrodes. However, this shortcoming is offset by the very high theoretical capacities of both Li and S. Thus, compared with conventional intercalation-based Li-ion batteries, Li—S cells have the opportunity to provide a significantly higher energy density (a product of capacity and voltage). Values can approach 2,500 Wh/kg or 2,800 Wh/l based on the combined Li and S weight or volume (not based on the total cell weight or volume), respectively, assuming complete reaction to Li2S. With a proper cell design, a cell-level specific energy of 1,200 Wh/kg (of cell weight) and cell-level energy density of 1,400 Wh/l (of cell volume) should be achievable. However, the current Li-sulfur products of industry leaders in sulfur cathode technology have a maximum cell specific energy of 200-400 Wh/kg (based on the total cell weight), far less than what could be obtained in real practice.
In summary, despite its considerable advantages, the rechargeable lithium metal cell in general and the Li—S cell in particular are plagued with several major technical problems that have hindered its widespread commercialization:    (1) Conventional lithium metal secondary cells (e.g., rechargeable Li metal cells, Li—S cells, and Li-Air cells) still have dendrite formation and related internal shorting and thermal runaway issues. Also, conventional Li-ion cells still make use of significant amounts of flammable liquids (e.g. propylene carbonate, ethylene carbonate, and 1,3-dioxolane) as the primary electrolyte solvent, risking danger of explosion;    (2) The Li—S cell tends to exhibit significant capacity fade during discharge-charge cycling. This is mainly due to the high solubility of the lithium polysulfide anions formed as reaction intermediates during both discharge and charge processes in the polar organic solvents used in electrolytes. During cycling, the lithium polysulfide anions can migrate through the separator and electrolyte to the Li negative electrode whereupon they are reduced to solid precipitates (Li2S2 and/or Li2S), causing active mass loss. In addition, the solid product that precipitates on the surface of the positive electrode during discharge can become electrochemically irreversible, which also contributes to active mass loss.    (3) More generally speaking, a significant drawback with cells containing cathodes comprising elemental sulfur, organosulfur and carbon-sulfur materials relates to the dissolution and excessive out-diffusion of soluble sulfides, polysulfides, organo-sulfides, carbon-sulfides and/or carbon-polysulfides (hereinafter referred to as anionic reduction products) from the cathode into the rest of the cell. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as the Shuttle Effect. This process leads to several problems: high self-discharge rates, loss of cathode capacity, corrosion of current collectors and electrical leads leading to loss of electrical contact to active cell components, fouling of the anode surface giving rise to malfunction of the anode, and clogging of the pores in the cell membrane separator which leads to loss of ion transport and large increases in internal resistance in the cell.    (4) Sulfur is an extremely insulating material with an electrical conductivity as low as 5×10−30 S/cm. Hence, the cathode requires the use of a large amount (30-50% by weight) of a conductive additive (e.g. carbon black), which is not a cathode active material (not capable of storing Li). This significantly reduces the cathode specific capacity (based on total cathode composite weight) and specific energy of the cell.    (5) A recently developed lithium metal cell (Li—Se) suffers from the same types of problems associated with Li—S cells [e.g. Chao Luo, et al. “Selenium@Mesoporous Carbon Composite with Superior Lithium and Sodium Storage Capacity,” ACS Nano, Article ASAP, DOI: 10.1021/nn403108w].
In response to these challenges, new electrolytes, protective films for the lithium anode, and solid-state electrolytes have been developed. Some interesting cathode developments have been reported recently to contain lithium polysulfides; but, their performance still fall short of what is required for practical applications. Despite the various approaches proposed for the fabrication of high energy density rechargeable cells containing elemental sulfur, organo-sulfur and carbon-sulfur cathode materials, or derivatives and combinations thereof, there remains a strong need for a safer and higher-performing rechargeable lithium metal cell.
Responsive to this need, a general object of the present invention is to provide an electrolyte system for a rechargeable lithium-selenium cell that exhibits a high energy density, high power density, long cycle life, and no danger of explosion due to the use of a safer, non-flammable, quasi-solid electrolyte. The invention also provides a rechargeable lithium-selenium cell containing such a safe electrolyte system. This lithium-selenium cell includes the lithium metal secondary cell (e.g. Li—Se or Li—SexSy cell, where x/y ratio is from 0.01 to 100, using lithium metal as the anode and Se or SexSy as the cathode active material) and the lithium-ion selenium cell (e.g. prelithiated Si—Se cell, prelithiated Si—SexSy cells, prelithiated Sn—Se cell, and prelithiated Sn—SexSy cells, where high-capacity anode active materials, such as Si and Sn, are lithiated to serve as the anode active material).
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable lithium-selenium battery that exhibits an exceptionally high specific energy or high energy density and a high level of safety. One specific technical goal of the present invention is to provide a safe lithium-selenium cell having a long cycle life and a cell specific energy greater than 400 Wh/Kg, preferably greater than 500 Wh/Kg, and more preferably greater than 600 Wh/Kg (all based on the total cell weight).
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide a safe lithium-selenium cell that exhibits a high specific capacity (e.g., higher than 800 mAh/g based on the SexSy weight, or higher than 600 mAh/g based on the cathode composite weight, including SexSy, conducting additive and conductive substrate, and binder weights combined, but excluding the weight of cathode current collector). The specific capacity is preferably higher than 1,000 mAh/g based on the SexSy weight alone or higher than 800 mAh/g based on the cathode composite weight. This must be accompanied by a high specific energy, good resistance to dendrite formation, good resistance to thermal runaway, no possibility of an explosion, and a long and stable cycle life.
It may be noted that in most of the open literature reports (scientific papers) on Li—S cells, scientists choose to express the cathode specific capacity based on the sulfur weight or lithium polysulfide weight alone (not on the total cathode composite weight), but unfortunately a large proportion of non-active materials (those not capable of storing lithium, such as conductive additive and binder) is typically used in their Li—S cells. Similarly, for lithium-selenium cells, scientists also tend to report the cathode specific capacity based on the SexSy weight only. For practical usage purposes, it is more meaningful to use the cathode composite weight-based capacity value.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable lithium-selenium cell based on rational materials and battery designs that overcome or significantly reduce the following issues commonly associated with conventional Li—S and Li—Se cells: (a) dendrite formation (internal shorting); (b) extremely low electric and ionic conductivities of sulfur, requiring large proportion (typically 30-55%) of non-active conductive fillers and having significant proportion of non-accessible or non-reachable sulfur or lithium polysulfides); (c) dissolution of lithium polysulfide in electrolyte and migration of dissolved lithium polysulfides from the cathode to the anode (which irreversibly react with lithium at the anode), resulting in active material loss and capacity decay (the shuttle effect); and (d) short cycle life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, cost-effective, and easy-to-implement approach to preventing potential Li metal dendrite-induced internal short circuit and thermal runaway problems in various Li metal and Li-ion batteries.